The operation of electronic devices requires satisfactory thermal management to ensure proper function. As the electronic devices become heated, the devices suffer from device degradation, functional failure, and lower lifespan.
For example, the capability of avionics electronics is determined by the computing processing ability of the system. Typically there are size and weight constraints for an avionics system. These systems are thermally limited such that, for a given volume, only a certain number of cores or processors can operate before thermal issues such as overheating occurs. Typically, processors are de-rated (up to 80%) to avoid overheating in high ambient temperature environments—drastically reducing capability. If the heat can be effectively removed from the system, more processing power, and ultimately more processing capability, is possible from the same volume and weight.
There are a number of conventional cooling methods such as fans and heatsinks that are currently used to remove heat from the electronic circuitry and maintain the operational temperature range for the electronics. Technological improvements have continued to increase the device density and reduce packaging while also increasing the computing power and functionality such that thermal management systems are a key operational element. In addition, certain applications have restrictions in the size and weight that limit the cooling capacity and therefore limit the processing power and functionality of the electronics.
Some improved advances include heat pipes and synthetic jet cooling. Heat pipes provide for some efficiency improvements in the thermal characteristics whereas synthetic jets essentially provide for improved reliability relative to fans.
System designers have increasingly recognized that the thermal management is a critical factor to the successful deployment of electronics and currently design assemblies and systems in order to optimize thermal performance.
The thermal path from the electronic component to the cold reservoir is limited by current technology. Certain conventional designs include the use of milled aluminum heat frames, composite materials for chassis and mounting electronics closer to the cold reservoir. Further aspects include integrating planar vapor chambers and linear heat pipes into a heat spreader structure.
What is needed to further enhance processing power and functionality is to improve the thermal performance.